pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nan the cowdog/Nan's Art for October 2012
Candace-Be Prepared IF PnF did a parody of Be Prepared, and Candace sang it, that would be awesome. xD Candace:I know that your powers of busting Are as wet as as Perry's backside But thick as you are, pay attention My words are a matter of busting It's clear from your sarcastic expressions You think I'm really insane But we're talking about Phineas and Ferb Even you can't be caught unawares So prepare for a busting of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news A shining new summer Is tiptoeing nearer Stacy: And where do we feature? Candace: Just listen to teacher I know it sounds weird But you'll be rewarded When at last my brothers are busted And justice deliciously squared Be prepared! Cain and Able Cain and Able as Lions. Drawn on Sketcher on TLKFAA. :) . . WereFerb. WereFerb will eat your babiesHalloween Candy~ Well, my version of WereFerb, in my Cowdog style. I attempted shading again.... Kinda tried to practice more dog anatomy, him midsection is too log, but I like the pose I TRIED to do!! :D I changed his fur and added a tuft. Hope ya don't mind Foss. I also changed his eye color, but look closely, and theres a little blue, along with red and orange. Agh that back leg.... Not the one facing us, the one behind the tail... x( Anyway, ya know who this belongs to. (surprise Foss >:D) . The Booger Man Whoo! Baby did you hear something? What is that? Oh lord have mercy!! He's definetly on top of the car... Yea, you better slide on over here real tight Don't worry about that gear shift '' ''We'll take care of that I might meet ya halfway on this deal Yea, now you got the idea Yea, snuggle on up here We'll get in a pile in the middle He won't be able to reach us from either side.. What ya' mean crank﻿ the car and get outta here? '' ''I lost the keys hehe Babe, I think we may be eaten alive It could be over What's your last wish? I know what miiiiineee is.... -The Booger Man Ferb is a flirt. :P Why Ferbella? Cause I couldnt see Phineas doing this.. xD The exploding mines Quick 4 minute sketch. Nothing much~ If y0u read THG, you know that if the players stepped of early, the ground under them blew up. Yea, I might consider this... Might.... But most likey not. And to heck with correct anatomy, this is ugly. WHO LIKES MY STICK FIGURE IN THE BACK!!!!!!!???????? :D Ever wonder why the tributes never all tried this as defyence? For TLKFAA contest For a contest called "Process of Elimination" but sadly, I learned I can't submit it, cause they Wild Dog is NOT simi canon, even if it was thrown into a storyboard. :( but here it is.. "Whatsa little runt lion like you doing out here?" asked the dog. "Uh.. I... Don't wanna talk about it.. I just can't go back home.." Simba replied. "Ah... Well, I guess you can hang with me, I'm heading back to my pack, see if you can handle it..." Simba smiled and followed the dog. Vitani as Katniss 'Tani~!!! SOMEONE TOOK MY HALLOWEEN COSTUME!!! D: Hopefully thisll be up by Halloween for the contest.. . Little Paint doodle Ermagurd Mercerserft pernt!!! A trip back to my childhood~ Hank and Drover in my style. Hank ghost does not approve... Drover wants candy, give him candy. Cause He's a cute puppy. Drover: I got a bone!! Hank: They threw a rock at me. Lol If you don't get the refference.. You has no childhood.. :P "nother one. Because Cowdogs!!! fdls;hfdspadnvpvbnavjcsafn ioaf;;uig PAINT!!! It screwed it up... I attempter shading.... Able Frankinstein What.. What is this??? Is this... A SCANNED PICTURE?? O: Lol, yep. Able as Frankinstein. He'll be looking for ya. :p A 25 minute sketch, while working in Journalism (Blagh) Able, will take your candy. BLAHAHAHAA!!! Not really sure why Frankinstein, but here you go. I'll hopefully do some more. Category:Blog posts